One naked-eye 3D display device is a display device that enables viewers to see 3D images without wearing an auxiliary tool. The principle of the naked-eye 3D display device is to place cylindrical lens or a parallax grating in front of a display panel of the display device to enable left and right eyes to see different displayed images, thereby producing 3D visual effects.
In one naked-eye 3D display device equipped with the parallax grating, multiple view focus points are provided and one viewer can see the best 3D picture effect when the viewer's viewpoint is at any one of the view focus points. Although visual effects of the naked-eye 3D display device may be improved in certain extent by setting multiple view focus points, the viewer cannot see good 3D display effect when the viewpoint of the viewer changes because a quantity of the view focus points is limited and positions of the view focus points are fixed.